Heralds of Redemption
by animefreak1457
Summary: Semi-AU Full Summary Inside. Couples pending. Based off in anime and game. Five girls, Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, and Soul, are send into different regions to fight against dark entities roaming around the world. They knew that the journey isn't easy, but...
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is AF. I'm quite familiar how to write stories and am writing other stories. You all can call me a senior of fanfictions, but I am, afterall, an undergraduate student in college. I wrote this story to get it out of my head because it's distracting and ruining my concentration on focusing on my college projects and homework. Therefore, I need to get rid of this thought and put it into another story.**

******I don't own Pokémon.**

******Summary:**

**Semi-AU It wasn't long when the cycle of the Negative Pokémon began after an ancient relic was found. It said that if the tablet were to be found again, the Negative Pokémon would be released from the seal and cause havoc in the world. Also, the powers of the Eves' descendants would be awaken to end the said prophecy. It was up to them to find the "Mother" and awaken her to save the world, but they must travel around the regions to activate the tablets. They knew that it wasn't easy; they just don't know how hard their journeys are.**

Prologue

The small island was too creepy for the women's taste. They and their teams have been through jungles like these in their previous travels on the other regions, but this was an overgrown rainforest mixed with the swamp environment. Plants were towering over the people, and the ground made them sink slightly before the explorers decided to use the roots as their stepping stones. The place was considered uninhabitable and unexplored because it wasn't on the map, and there were a few strong creatures roaming around the area. It was also meant that they have to bring their strongest protection with them, and two of them brought in the correct protection for this haphazard terrain. It's just that one of them didn't let her protection learn important moves, and that one was a guide who found an important place where "she" needed her friends.

"Demi… please use your Venusar to cut these plants. They're smacking me on the face, and I can't see." The short woman whined beside the taller companion as another plant smacked the cheek. The jungle was very dark that everyone had to use night visions for their travels. The teams could see each other's silhouette, but they can't see each other's faces. Her companion looked up at "Demi" who scowled at her companion and lightly scolded her.

"It's not my fault that you didn't let your Meganium learn 'Cut' or let Empoleon 'Surf' before you decide to show us where you found the relic. Also, it's also your fault for leaving your night vision goggles at my lab before you decided to send us here." The tall woman crossed her arms and sighed.

"Seriously, Amity. You have to learn to use these Hidden Machines for emergencies on your Pokémon, not just a selected few." "Amity," the shorter of her companion, sulked behind the tree, and everyone was in slight disbelief. It has been a few hours since the arrival onto the strange island, and now everybody was watching the guide sulk against the tree.

"It's still strange to see our super lucky explorer, Hailey, stumbled upon something important just to come unprepared, and she needed both of the famous Professor Sumerelian siblings for this expedition." The taller woman turned her head swiftly after their teams decided to shut up and turned their heads to the other way. The other woman sighed and threw a hand size mechanical ball in the air. The ball had its halves in two colors, red and white, and the middle seemed like an opening where the button looked like it would increase or decrease its size.

"Venasaur! Use Cut!" The ball opened up, and a bright light shot down to the ground. The light formed into a creature that resembled a large toad that would break any record of its size with a big flower on its back.

"Saur!" The so-called overgrown toad gave its master a disbelief look, and his master rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm not supposed to listen to Amity, but now is a good time to shed some light here. We can't afford to use up batteries on night vision goggles all the time." Her protection sighed but nodded. In a flash, all the leaves in their way were cut, leaving light through and giving an easier way to travel.

"Ah… much better." Amity stretched her muscles, but Demi just rubbed her eyes.

"I think I went blind." Her shorter companion smacked the taller one's arm, but Demi rolled her sharp, dark green eyes.

Her full name was Demetra Sumerelian, but she rather has people call her "Demi." She was a dark forest, long, haired woman who had her bang cover her left eye like she was the all knowing, mysterious person. Like any other traveler or explorer, she wore tan, buttoned polo dress shirt, tan short jeans, and knee high traveling boots.

The companion next to her was her childhood friend, Amity Hailey. Wearing the same clothes like her older childhood friend, Amity had short brown hair reaching to her chin and blue, childish eyes.

"Come on. Sage is waiting for us there since you showed him first. Let's just hope he doesn't blow up before I do."

0000

"It's about damn time that you got here!" The young man growled in sight when the two women got out of the jungle terrain. Like the image of Demi, this young man was the male version of Demi with very short hair with his bangs covering his right eye and a head taller than the Sumerelian woman. His sharp, dark green eyes glared at his female version in pure annoyance.

"Do you know how long and hard it was for us to wait while other Pokémon pop up every now and then? Blastoise is getting tired, and Blaziken is now fighting against Tropius since everyone else needed rest. Oh, and I hope you didn't bring Feraligatr over. I had enough of dealing with every freaking, strong Pokémon, and I don't want to deal with those two siblings fighting in front of my face."

If the people didn't know him so well, they would have thought that there was a woman stuck in a man's body by complaining of how long the two women took. This young man was her younger brother, Sage Sumerelian. They were both famous for their high ranking in their universities, but her brother was more famous for researching and reenacting the ancient fights, wars, and planning the introduction of a new way of battle. His older sister, the co-founder for such a fighting art, Demi, was just famous for translating words from a thousand year old text to modern words. They both fought each other and sometimes go physical, but they resolve each other for a few days of separation. That was when they were young; as adults, they use combat against each other with their Pokémon to solve their argument. Demi gritted her teeth and sighed.

"Let's just get this over and done with, Sage. I'm tired and don't want to solve this little argument. Amity, lead us where you found what you found."

Amity sighed. Unlike her smart childhood friends, she decided to become an explorer since she wasn't very good on other things except teaching. When she became an explorer, a lot of things happened to her. She was famous for finding a lot of hidden caverns in each region, and most of them were ancient texts and famous sites where people used to worship. Those only happen when Amity trips on things or step on floors to activate secret and safe passages.

Glancing at her childhood friends, the Sumerelian siblings were still researching and observing the creatures everyone called Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon. No one knows where these creatures come from, but they were highly intelligent like humans. However, these creatures were called Pocket Monsters because they could be caught into a mechanical ball, called Pokéballs, built for capturing Pokémon on certain conditions. There were many species all over the regions, and there may be more than just the number of Pokémon they researched in the collection of data. Each Pokémon had different types, weaknesses, and strengths. Most of them were full-fledged types, others were hybrids of two types, and a few of them needed weather conditions or types of environment for their advantages. Demi and Sage studied from the evolution of a weak Magikarp to an overpowered Gyarados and the transformation of a Castform in weather conditions. However, the rest of their research became bland and uninterested, so both brother and sister focused on their current findings from both the latest and current expedition founded by their childhood friend.

Out from the jungle and into the light, the team stretched and began taking out their equipment. Their destination was an open, large ruin site filled with old writings on the walls. The theory was it used to be some sort of building that used to stand as something important with this much writing. There were many guesses from the teams; they thought it was some kind of palace, a burial building, or some sort of worship temple. The only thing that the teams could do is to dig deeper into the mystery.

"All right, everyone! Split up and search. If you found something, shoot out a flare! Don't find things on your own since we don't know what's in this place! Send out your strongest Pokémon if anything happens to you." All the team members nodded and split up with their Pokémon out.

Demi decided to keep her Venasaur out for emergencies, and Amity sent out Empoleon for protection since her Pokémon was part Metal type. Amity's Empoleon was a very large black and blue penguin with a crown-like armor on its head. When Amity's Empoleon evolved, Demi was intrigued by its change into something that could express royalty instead of something stronger or bolder. Sage had to recall his Blaziken to follow his sister and his childhood friend for the fastest escape. Unlike Amity's Empoleon, his Blaziken seemed to be the rash type along with strength and brutality. Its pre-evolution was once a fiery chick; now it was a tall red bird-like creature that had arms and legs like a human. Its beak was its mask with its head grown down to an upside-down V-shape form, and its chest had its feathers into a V-shape form. While Amity led her two friends to the deeper parts of the ruins, Demi and Sage were observing the encryption on the walls.

"Do you know what they are saying, Demetra?" Sage asked, but Demi glared at her brother.

"Sage, you know I prefer being called 'Demi,' but to answer your question, it just says the history of the Pokémon and the powers they have from humans' points of view." Sage sighed.

"So it's like the observing them back in the lab, right?" Demi nodded, and the siblings were silent.

"We're here!" Both siblings bumped into Amity, and all three friends tumbled into a struggling pile.

"Ow! Get off!"

"You get off of me!"

"Whoa! You're pulling my shirt, Sage!"

"Pervert!"

"Ow! What was that for, Demi?!"

"AAAAHHHH!! YOU'RE PULLING MY SHIRT DOWN EVEN MORE!!"

"You know what?! Venusaur, Vine Whip to get us apart!"

"Saur…" The large Pokémon sighed and used its three vines to grab each struggling adult. Blaziken and Empoleon snickered and grabbed their respective trainers down. Unfortunately, the large penguin keep hold onto its trainer before she would claw her perverted childhood friend's face off. Demi coughed in embarrassment and dusted her clothes off.

"Well… that was embarrassing." Sage rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh. Now, go translate whatever is in front of you." Demi glared briefly at her younger brother before looking carefully at the ancient words. The words were different from what the other text said on the walls. These words were on a large stone tablet that could fall any minute. However, this tablet stood there for more than possibly five hundred years, and it didn't look like it eroded like the walls around it along with the words. It was covered in moss, and the texts were still intact. When she stopped reading, the wording behind the hieroglyphics surprised Demi.

"It… It can't be…" Sage and Amity wondered what was she talking about, and her brother asked.

"What is it, Demetra?" She ignored her full name and was now excited on what it said.

"This! This must be the history of how the Pokémon came to this world! This tablet was made by humans who have witnessed the coming of the Pokémon!" Everyone gasped, and Sage asked.

"Is it true? The mysteries of how these creatures came to this world are in that tablet? Unbelievable! We must tell the other professors about this." Amity frowned and pointed out the obvious.

"Some of the hieroglyphics are covered in moss. I don't think that we can recover all of the mystery if we don't remove the moss. We need one of our team members to get the moss off." Sage glared at his friend.

"Don't you even think about removing the moss by just tools, Hailey. If you chipped a stone, Demi can't describe what it says." Amity fumed and glared at him, saying that she isn't that much of a klutz. Demi ignored her brother and her childhood friend and continued reading in her mind.

_Astounding! A thousand years ago, it said that our ancestors and their animals used to live in this world. The world was once divided into many regions like the current regions except that there were fewer regions. It seems that humans overused their resources, and the animals they describe went extinct because of overpopulation and hunting. _ Demi frowned as the description stopped where the moss were.

_I can't read the rest, but at the bottom, Pokémon came around to live in this world by a large creature. The humans saw an animal entity in the sky as it created many creatures that were only one species but later changed into many creatures. _Demi nodded to herself.

_It must be talking about Arceus and Mew since the legends say that Arceus was the creator of Pokémon, and Mew was the first species to inhabit the world. _Demi looked at the last sentence but made a grim face.

_What's this? In here, it said that Arceus wasn't the only Pokémon to create Pokémon walking in this land. It seems that there was another one, but…_ Demi crouched down and looked at the ending.

"The description ends here with scratches and… wait…" Demi saw a speck of brown on the stone and removed the moss. From the corner of the tablet, Demi gasped.

"Is… is that blood?" Nobody heard Demi's exclamation asAmity took out her flare gun and put it up in the air.

"We've got to tell the others!" When she pulled the trigger, the flare flew up. However, when the flare exploded, the ground under Demi crumbled. Sage and Amity immediately noticed her fallen figure.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Demi!!"

"Venasaur! Hurry!"

"SAUR!!" Vines immediately erupted from its back and went straight to catch its master from falling. Demi had the vines wrapped around her waist and her arms.

"Demetra! Are you alright?!" Sage called out from above, and Demi nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. Give me a minute to breathe." However, Demi felt something slithering around her ankles and screamed.

"Demi! What's going on?!" Amity sounded scared for her friend, but Demi was screaming out and kicking.

"Damn it! Get me out of here! Let go!"

"Hold on, Demi!" Amity tossed a Pokéball up in the air and called out.

"Meganium! Use Vine Whip to help Venasaur!" Out from the ball and landed on the ground, a miniature, light green, long-necked sauropod with six, pink, flower petals on its neck and long antennas had a serious face.

"Meg!" Vines also shot out behind the petals and stretched down to grab the Sumerelian sibling. Blaziken was helping Venasaur pull Demi by the vines, and Empoleon pulled Meganium by the back for support. Sage took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air.

"Time is of the essence! Blastoise! Help out!" The machine opened up and revealed an overgrown, dark blue tortoise with large cannons on its shoulders.

"Blast!" It called out and aimed its cannon at the dark entity grabbing its master's sister. Spewing out the cannon, large, highly pressured amounts of water hit it to keep it down. The team members noticed the commotion and panicked when one of the professors was being dragged down.

"Victreebel! Use Vine Whip to help out!"

"Vaporeon! Use Hydro Pump on whatever's down there to save Professor Sumerelian!"

"Geodude and Graveler! Help out pull her out!"

"Golduck!"

"Machoke!"

"Ivysaur!"

Every Pokémon came out from its ball, and each creature was in different shapes and sizes. They all were helping one person to get out of the situation, and it is a matter of life and death tug-o-war. Demi felt like she was going to get swallowed into the darkness, and it scared her. It scared her so much that she felt her consciousness fading to black.

_"Demetra!"_

Her name was called out and a bright light appeared from the sky. The light shot down to where Demetra, Sage, and Amity were. Everyone else screamed their name out as they saw their mentors and guide's figures disappear in the beam of light.

0000

_Demetra. I have finally found you._

_You have lost your memories and may have forgotten me. But… I can't blame you for forgetting me._

_However, I have something important to tell you._

_The relic where your friend found was not supposed to be found._

_It was hidden away from civilization, away from the eyes of all Pokémon and humans alike because of a terrible entity was sealed in that place._

_This seal was to keep it away from the world forever as it weakens, and the demon was supposed to forget that it lived and wanted to destroy the world of humans and Pokémon._

_Because you have read the history of how Pokémon came to the world, the seal is now broken, and the demon is now free with many of its newborns._

_But not all hope is lost._

_Your children are out there waiting for you to give them new life, and they are calling for you to help them._

_They are known to be the your Eves, and each holds a unique power to awaken yours._

_However, the demons are searching for them too, so you must find them quick._

_When you awaken, you will remember your daughters by face, behavior, and age._

_Train them to be strong to start their own journey, and when the time comes, you and your daughters will end to the demon's terror._

_Then, maybe… no… you will probably hate me for what I did to you._

_I am sorry. All this is not your fault; it was mine to begin with._

"…"

"…mi…"

"… Demi…"

"Demi! Please, wake up!" Dark green eyes snapped open to see the faces of a worried Amity and a concerned Sage.

"You okay?" Amity asked, but Demi groaned as her blood pulse bumped against her head.

"Freaking peachy… What in Zapdos' name happen?" She sat up from the cot she was lying on and held her head. The professor scanned her surroundings; they were inside a makeshift tent with a lantern on the plastic table. Outside had lights on, but the surroundings were still dark. Sage sighed and opened the curtains to reveal other researchers observing the caverns.

"Apparently, our teams said that a beam hit us dead on, and we all fell into the hole while some kind of dark matter came out of the hole scathed and apart. They found us unconscious and put us in their tents to wait for further instructions. Of course, I woke up first and told them to continue the expedition while you and Amity were still out cold." Sage smirked.

"Also, I told them about your findings on how the Pokémon arrived on our world. You should have seen them; they were astonished more than you are. Half of them are now helping us below, while the other half are up on the surface researching the writings on the tablet and on the walls." Demi could have glared at her brother if it wasn't for the major headache. Not only she had a migraine, Demi could still remember what that dream was about.

_What the hell was that dream? I've never recalled any dreams in the past, but this one… I could remember everything. _Demi winced as an image popped in her head without a warning.

_Argh! This… what is this picture? Hold on._ The Sumerelian woman cracked her eyes open and focused a bit.

_Five girls… are these the Maidens my dream was talking about? I can't be too sure; the images are dark and blurry. Maybe… I have to wait until this headache clears._

Amity shivered and held onto Demi's shoulder, and Demi was concerned by the look on Amity's eyes. She and Amity were very close to a sister relationship, and Demi would always be worried about her friend's health since Amity's immune system isn't strong like Demi's or Sage's.

"Amity? What's wrong? You okay?" Her childhood friend shook her head and leaned against her shoulder.

"Demi. I think that we stumble upon something that we shouldn't find." Demi looked up and paled at the sight.

_Blood… like the corner of the tablet…_

It was everywhere. The sight of fresh blood was drawn on walls to portray pictures of grotesque images like a cult's prophecy on the walls of the world's end. The images were horrendous, and many of the researchers were more than disturbed on finding such a barbaric oracle. Demi couldn't take it anymore and threw the blanket off of her.

"Demi?" Demi breathed in and exhaled sharply for she was very disturbed of the sight. It was like something recently killed a lot of people here, and the smell of blood was obnoxious to her senses. She passed her brother and pushed the curtain away from her face, and the researchers noticed the Sumerelian's presence.

"Professor Sumerelian! You're awake!" One of the researchers stood up and ran to the mentor. She glanced at the young man and nodded.

"Yes. I'm awake. Now, is there something you want to tell me on everyone's findings?" The researcher nodded and pointed deep in the cave.

"We have, but we need your translation on the relic. It looks like an oracle of some sort." The Sumerelian sister's blood ran cold, and she clenched her fists.

_No… it couldn't be…_

"Professor?" Demi shook her head and looked straightforward.

"Let's go. The faster we find what's going on, the sooner we get the hell out of this place." She walked in a fast pace, and both of her companions jogged to catch up with her.

Her brother and friend never have seen her this disturbed after her parents' divorce and her knowing the ugly truth behind it. Whenever people ask about her parents, she would change the subject or leave immediately. She never wanted to talk about her past nor one of her parents. However, that was the angry disturbed. This disturbance was scaring her, and she was scaring her companions. Within a few yards, the researcher revealed another relic similar to the top relic. However, these sentences were separated far enough to make it like a riddle.

"Professor Demetra! Professor Sage! You two are all right!" She saw one of the famous and renowned professors in the regions studying the same relic one of their teams found.

"Professor Oak?! What are you doing here?! I thought you said that you were too busy to come with us!" Professor Oak was an old man around his fifties. From what Demi remembered, she and her brother studied under him before they graduated and became famous themselves for finding their previous work. He used to have brown hair, and now she could see streaks of gray on it. He still has his old, somewhat wrinkly face like their parents, but he never ceased to amaze them by popping up every now and then. He smiled and shook his head.

"Ah… Demi. I have heard about Amity about your translation and the history of how the first Pokémon arrived to our world. It was very surprising to hear it that I had to call on the other selected professors from other regions. You also should see your nieces; they were very excited on your findings and would not stop talking about it." Professor Oak made a grim face.

"However, when Amity told me about the accident you two were in, I got worried and come here as fast as I could with the others." Hearing from her teacher's mouth, the three adults turned to see two other professors she knew and her other teacher. Sage exclaimed in surprise.

"No way! Elm! Birch! I haven't seen you since our five-year reunion in high school! Where's Ivy? Isn't she supposed to be here too?" Professor Elm was the scrawny young man with glasses and black hair with a slight puff of hair on his head. Birch was the larger man who had the rugged beard and brown hair that reached to his neck. Sage remembered that he, Elm, and Birch were known to be the comical group of Professor Oak's assistances: Sage, the sarcastic one, Elm, the arguing assistance, and Birch, the catalyst of trouble. Elm laughed a bit and rubbed his neck.

"Well… Ivy had some Pokémon issues in the Orange Islands, so she couldn't make it." Suddenly, Amity ran up to them and hugged them both by both arms.

"Birch! Elm! How are you guys?! How's the family? How are Bianca and Colleen? How are the kids? I hope you are treating them right because if not, Demi and I will plan on visiting you with chains and ropes on our shoulders." Both men laughed and patted Amity's head.

"You never change as the younger sister. Of course we are taking good care of them. We heard about your expedition all over the world, and everyone in our labs was amazed by your sudden findings. It's a good thing that you are a klutz to find these much." Amity glared at the two and sulked against the rock, and the researcher who led them tried to make her feel better.

"Professor Demetra." Demi turned to the eldest of the professors, and she held out her hand.

"Professor Rowan. It's an honor to see you again." The eldest professor nodded and grabbed her hand firmly and equally. The professor was very well respected, as he was the teacher of Professor Oak. He may be scary by one glance of his stern eyes, his combed white hair and his combed white beard, but he was a nice guy once you get to know him.

"Likewise. You and your brother accomplished so many things that none of my assistance could have done at this age: your brother recovering the ancient times of battle and fighting, you translating texts and words by one look. I would like to observe this kind of fighting technique someday." Demi smiled nervously.

"My brother and I are still researching about it since this battle is recently discovered and quite dangerous. He is reenacting these techniques, while I record the weaknesses and strengths. We haven't gotten to the part of real battle between two trainers, and I doubt we need trainers today to put this in good use." Rowan nodded.

"I see. I see. I wish you and your brother luck on your finished research. I hope you have gotten well after the little mishap. Estella and Johanna became worried when they heard that the two cousins were in an accident." Demi shook her head and looked at the tablet.

"I'm fine. This little mishap does not hinder me reading one of the most famous historical sites that people will be hearing nor will it kill Sage and me to this extent." Demi didn't hear Rowan's comment when she looked at the next relic. It was just like one of the researchers said; the relic seemed to be an oracle through the writing and the separation of the sentences. She began reading the words from top to bottom, translating it in her head, and finally finished what it said. Not a second soon, she gasped in horror.

"Demi? What's wrong?" Amity asked in worry when she saw her covered her mouth.

_No… it couldn't be._

"My dream. It wasn't lying." She muttered out, and Sage and Amity were surprised to hear this.

"Dream? You also have that dream?" Sage asked, and Amity yelped in surprise.

"You too, Sage? And I thought talking to anyone about my dream would label me insane!" All the professors were confused but surprised that all three of them had some sort of dream that could connect to the tablet.

"Professor Demetra. Please explain more clearly about this dream connected to this tablet." Professor Oak asked, and Demi nodded.

"I'll read what's on the tablet before what happened in my dream." She cleared her throat and looked at the beginning of the word, translating them into human language.

"I have something important to tell you, as my life as the Oracle will end.

The relic on the surface was not supposed to be found.

It was hidden away from civilization, away from the eyes of all Pokémon and humans alike because of a terrible entity was sealed in that place.

This seal was to keep it away from the world forever as it weakens, and the demon was supposed to forget that it lived and wanted to destroy the world of humans and Pokémon.

Now, the seal is now broken, and the demon is now free with many of its newborns.

But not all hope is lost.

There are five children out there waiting for their purpose, and they are calling for a greater entity that would save the world from the demon.

They are known to be the five maidens, the Eves of the greater entity, called Mother, and each holds a unique power to awaken their Mother from her slumber.

However, the demons are searching for them too; quickly find them before it's too late.

If anyone has read this, please. I beg of you. Train them to be strong to start their own journey.

And when the time comes, the five maidens and their Mother will end to the demon's terror." Everyone was silent as each person listened to Demi's disturbing translation. The professors and Amity were too disturbed, but they kept their heart rate in check. However, the researchers were in a state of panic.

"D-Demons?"

"That can't be true! That black thing was the demon we stumbled upon?!"

"What are we going to do? We don't know what these demons look like. We shouldn't have find this relic if it was a seal for the demon!"

"Calm down!!" Sage shouted out, and everyone was once silenced again. The Sumerelian man looked at every researcher and each team member with stern eyes.

"Panicking will not solve anything! The relic was found without our knowledge of what was behind it. We have found the relic, and the seal was broken from the very start when we translated the words on the surface. It is no one's fault that any of our history books said that this place was to be not found; nobody even knew that such a place existed until today. Right now, the professors and I will need time to plan a solution, so calm down and return to the surface."

Their team members seemed to calm down and unanimously nodded, following their mentor's orders and trying to get away from the cavern that once contained the demonic entity. Everyone began packing up and walked toward the entrance, but the professors and their guide stayed to discuss what to do.

"So what's the plan, Sage?" Demi asked, not looking at her brother. She was just staring at the tablet before her and tried find anything that would hint what the maidens look like. Sage frowned.

"I can look up on the fighting skills we were researching before. The battles there were close to a thousand years, so maybe we could train our Pokémon and ourselves to find out what's in that battle." Amity raised her hand.

"I'm going look around the regions to find the five girls. If they have parents, we need to ask them and tell them about the situation secretly before they can decide to send the girls to us. Besides, we need to find them as fast as we can before one of them gets hurt." Elm frowned and shook his head.

"It's impossible. We don't know who are these girls or when will they be here; it could be anyone. I suggest that we tell the demon issue to all the people all over the re-"

"It's not going to work." Rowan interrupted.

"If we tell this to all the people, it would be catastrophic. Buildings would be destroyed and burned down, people would go in panic, and a lot of people and Pokémon will get hurt in the process." Oak rubbed his chin and frowned.

"That is a high possibility; we can't afford risking other people's lives including the Pokémon. I would suggest reporting this to the police, medical staffs, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, the Champions, and previous Champions in the regions to warn them of anything suspicious in the routes, towns, and cities." Birch nodded.

"I agree with Oak. We all need to head back and have a meeting with the other professors, the aides, and the selected authorities." As the professors were discussing, Sage glanced at his elder sister.

"So, what did your dream say?" Demi didn't glance back.

"Same thing as this… but… some things are bugging me. I need to confirm what it was saying." Amity blinked and shouted out, surprising everyone.

"Oh yeah! Demi! Is your head clear?" Everyone looked at Amity like she grew two heads, and the guide twitched at their stares.

"I heard that you were supposed to get some kind of image after you woke up, but you looked like you needed aspirin." On cue, Oak realized what he had forgotten after the little panic.

"I forgot about it. You said that your dream is connected to this prophecy, so what does Amity mean about an image?" Demi closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Give me a few seconds. I need concentration." Yeah. It took her a few seconds to get the same image to pop up, and this time, it was clearer. Demi's eyelids snapped open to reveal surprise. Not only it was clearer, it surprised her… but also scared her. It scared her because she seemed to know who are these maidens her dream was talking about. It scared her because these maidens are the girls she was supposed to be close to.

"Professor Demi?" She didn't hear her mentors or colleagues' questions, as she swiftly turned around and walked in a quick pace down the tunnel.

"I know who are these girls. We need to leave quickly because I have a feeling that their beginnings are not going to start off happy." Nobody questioned her further when they saw the determination, fear, and anticipation in her eyes. Her actions and eyes told more stories than what she said, so they all left the tunnel and the island altogether.


	2. Chapter 1: Armor Isle

**Okay. I really need this stuff out of my mind, but the romance is still pending in my mind on this semi-AU fanfiction. Plus, it's driving me nuts. Pokémon is based off from the anime, just a little twist on the plot and characters, and I would be throwing in game characters that you are all familiar with.**

**I don't own Pokémon from both anime and game.**

Chapter 1: Armor Isle

A woman groaned in drowsiness as she poured a cup of coffee from the machine into her mug. It was 5:30 in the morning, and she had less sleep than the usual five-hour sleeping tradition. Not only that the day was early in the morning, the air was cold, and everyone in the house had to wear cotton long-sleeved pajamas with pants on. Despite living in an island, the years retained all four seasons.

The island she and her family were living on was called the Armor Isle. It was one of the islands that were known to be a defensive fort a long time ago when people waged war against each other with Pokémon and where the history of how children started their journey at the age of ten. In the textbooks, it said that because the invaders had water-based Pokémon, the people living on the island were weak against them. Everyone in the island asked the king for help, but he, too, didn't know what to do even if his advisors gave him many options that couldn't help raise his people's morals. He was the only member of the royal family, the last of the most prestigious son, and he had no heir which people were now questioning his ability to rule. Then, a child, no older than ten years old, and a Psychic Pokémon, which nobody had seen, told him that if he were to build a fort for three days and two nights, something special will help them win the war. The people didn't believe the child because he was far too young, but they didn't have a choice for it was the only option they had. They followed his words and worked nonstop with their Pokémon from the bottom all the way to the top. For three days and two nights, they have completed their walls all around their kingdom, and the invaders arrived with their promised Pokémon. The battle began, and the people fought from above and below to defend their homeland. Just in the middle of the battle, something extraordinary happened around the island. The weather changed from rain and lightning to sandstorms and heat waves. Wild Pokémon and the invaders' Pokémon were confused and attacked the invaders without warning. The earth shook under their feet, but only the invaders fell while the island stood in one place. As the strange calamity occurred, the invaders fled the island, and the people were safe and unharmed. Therefore, the king made the ten-year old child his heir and made a rule that any child who reached to the age of ten shall experienced his or her journey outside of the island.

Today, the tradition still stood, but people made compromises on the rule.

She frowned. What was she doing again? The woman tried to remember what was she supposed to do for the next two hours. She wasn't good on tiny memories or remembering daily chores like any other professors did, but she was one hell of an energetic woman from working in one spot and training her Pokémon. She glanced the list she placed on the refrigerator and read the contents: wake up and get coffee, get laundry and fold up clothes, bring clothes, wake the kid(s) up, cook breakfast, make lunch, send her/them off, make breakfast for Pokémon, and the lists goes on and on. How did this all begin again?

Oh yeah. Demetra Sumerelian, the famous translator of the ancient texts along with being the co-founder of a newly found battle technique with her brother, has earned the title of nanny or mommy. People who lived near her and around her laboratory thought she was kind, but later, it was amusing and cute to see the kids drive her nuts. It has been ten years since the problem rose around the regions, and the important places were on alert to pinpoint the areas of the problems.

The meeting was a big deal for everyone in there because it meant that an apocalypse has begun; however, they were all calm and dealt with the situation. Every nurse, officer, gym leader, and other cooperation prepared for anything to come. After the meeting, there were incidents of trainers running away from such beasts and arriving at the Pokémon Center with all of their Pokémon fainted by one hit. The people described these Pokémon as very dark colored creatures like their coats were almost black and had emitted a strange black aura around it. They said that they were once a gas-like energy before forming into a Pokémon that would haunt the routes and forests. These dark Pokémon would attack humans, but they would later disappear before they could be found. Because of that little incident, she and her colleagues had called all these Pokémon from their freed prison, Negative Pokémon, and they worked to the bone to find the kids and train them.

Not only that they found them they found the solution on destroying the demons. For many days and weeks, the translations and the reenactment of the battles were concluded that their ancestors used weapons to defend themselves before they used Pokémon with them for battle. Both of the Sumerelian siblings were the first to fight each other and test out the basic rules of the battle. They tested out some weapons for close range, mid-range, and far range, and only some were effective to fight the Negative Pokémon. The selection of weapons was done; now it was the creation of the weapons that would benefit today's era.

The Sumerelian siblings, along with a few companies, decided to create weapons as soon as possible since the children are growing up. They decided that Amity was the designer of the weapons (and they forbade her in making flashy designs) since Demi and Sage would continue working on devices that would be portable. The companies they selected would have to keep this top secret in Demi's lab since she couldn't trust other companies to do this. The Sumerelian woman heard about other organizations that are hunting down the blueprints to be used for their own benefit, and she wouldn't let them have it when everyone and the Pokémon were all in danger. They have created a few weapons to be tested out and now is being handed down to the girls until the right timing. She and Sage's hard work had paid off, and now Demi had to double- no, quadruple her work to teach the kids, train the kids, train herself with her brother, and take care of kids. It was a very hard task that her brother and her colleagues put on her shoulders.

Oh no. Don't get her wrong. She had no problem of babysitting and taking care of kids; she love kids like any other women do.

It's just that it was one of those frequent sleepovers her niece, or daughter, planned out along with other three girls and her childhood friend's niece/daughter (which she ultimately questioned why did all the girls have to sleep over in one room instead of two rooms). Her childhood friend was somewhere in the other regions exploring places that would include danger and new discoveries, and the woman was stuck doing all the chores that her friend left her to do. That meant sleepless nights, listening to giggling until three in the morning, screaming, running up the stairs to tell them to go to sleep, and wake up only to have two hours of sleep.

Whoopy.

Monferno.

Freakin'.

Doo.

Oh, how she loathe thee. She wished that she wish her friend would get stuck somewhere for a few days and come back ranting about how terrible her days were. Instead, she made a mental note to torture her childhood friend after her travels around the world.

She recollected her memories from the ten-year prior of her long-timed mission. It wasn't easy, but nobody said that it was easy. The girls everyone found were just six to five years old; one of the girls was just a newborn. When Demi and Sage heard about the attacks on the six to five year old children, they both rushed to the places with their overgrown birds that knew Agility and Fly combinations. It took them less than a few minutes to find them and save them in different timing and places. Three of the girls were lucky; only two lost their whole family. It was a good thing that Demi adopted one of the girls and took care of the other one who was adopted by her friend. Plus, she had connections to the other professors in the regions to ask permission from the families, or the next attack would be the part where Demi and Sage wouldn't be there on time. Now every summer, they would be sent to her lab and house just to teach them, instruct them, and train them to defend themselves for any battles coming up.

Her thoughts were disrupted when her watched beeped 5:40, and she knew what was next.

"Time to get the laundry."

Before she placed her mug on the table, she looked at the empty mug and empty coffee maker. The Sumerelian woman sighed tiredly. Oh, and she added another thing on her list: get a supreme, double shot, ultra-strong coffee for the morning.

0000

"Girls! Wake up! It's 6 o' clock in the morning!" The switch light flicked on, and the lumps in the bed and sleeping beds groaned simultaneously. She knew the rule that whatever happens in the bedroom would never be mentioned outside of the house, but this was really ridiculous to her. The bedroom was large enough to fit five people with two on the queen-size bed. The room was colored pink, much to the adult's distaste in color, and there were a lot of decorations from the walls down to the floors. There were a few posters on the wall that had cute Pokémon on it, and there were a few photos on the wall. There was a bookshelf, a wardrobe, a dresser with a vanity, a few Pokédolls on the shelves, a lamp, a television, a VHS and DVD player, and a small table where the phone and an old photo near the bed. The "mom" sighed.

"You have at least two hours to prepare yourselves to freshen up and eat a light breakfast. You, girls, have a test coming up at 9 o' clock in my laboratory, so I don't want you girls to either starve yourselves or throw up. Just because you, four, are sixteen years old, and one is just eleven years old, doesn't mean you could go on a diet just by skipping and taking the test at the same time." She pressed the button next to the light switch, and the blinds on the window automatically opened up to reveal a semi-light sky.

"Trust me. I tried that when I was your age." More groans were heard under the covers, and the "mom" had a glint in her eyes, having a backup plan if those groans were to cease immediately.

"Unless you don't want to choose your own Pokémon, then I'll have Uncle Sage choose one for you all." One of the lumps threw the cover off and yawned.

"Okay. I'm up, Miss Sumerelian. I'm up." The first lump was a redheaded girl who had her choppy hair short to her chin. She wore a goldfish, with a horn, patterned pajama, and the teenager cracked one of her turquoise-colored eyes open. The woman sighed.

"Morning to you too, Misty. Please, just call me, Demi."

Misty was the first girl who Demi and Sage saved from the Negative Pokémon. It happened in Cerulean City, a city in Kanto, where she and her sisters were playing out of the city. Professor Oak's aides called him about a strange Pokémon roaming around the city, her mentor called the Sumerelian siblings for an emergency. When she and her brother got there, the girls were running away, and Misty got separated from her sister. Demi got there in time to grab her and fly very far away from the Negative Pokémon. Her brother, Professor Oak, and the police were there to make sure that Misty was okay, and her sisters cried in happiness when they hugged their dear little sister. A few days after the first incident, Demi was sure that Misty was one of the girls and asked her parents to train her to defend herself against the Negative Pokémon. They were hesitant and reluctant at the beginning, but they knew that if they want their daughter to be safe she would have to go with Demi until the time comes. Therefore, Misty was currently training with the other girls on the summers, while her sisters would substitute her as the Gym Leader.

In one of the sleeping bags, a lump struggled to get out before a head popped out with sapphire eyes and neck length, brown hair split to her shoulders.

"Good morning, Miss Demi." The girl yawned and unzipped her sleeping bag open. She was in her red pajamas, and it had pink kittens running around her clothing. Demi twitched. It was either the pajama was just damn too "cute" or her name not being recognized.

"Just call me Demi, May. We are all familiar with each other in this house, and hearing 'Miss Demi' or 'Miss Sumerelian' makes me sound old."

May was the next girl that Sage, this time, saved. While he was around the Hoenn region, where May lived, Professor Birch called him about a situation around a well-known city. Sage didn't waste time and rode his flying Pokémon around the route. The Sumerelian brother spotted not one but three Negative Pokémon that were ready to attack a young girl. He knew that he was outnumbered even if he had his Pokémon with him and decided to catch her from above. With much struggle to lose the Negative Pokémon, he was able to get her and fly to the nearest police station. In good timing, Professor Birch and her family were relieved that May was safe. Demi visited her brother by coincidence because she had a call from Amity on another island that needed her help. When she met May, she recognized May as another of the girls and knew that she would venture on her own like her father. However, May's nervousness around Pokémon had to delay her journey until she learned how to fight against Pokémon like those.

"You're not old yet, mom. You're just in your thirties." Another lump poked its head, revealing blue hair and blue eyes. Demi rolled her eyes and pointed her thumb to the bathroom.

"You are so lucky that I'm giving you a head start, Dawn. Who knows how long you are going to brush your hair?" Dawn wore pink pajamas with white polka dots and smiled at Demi, brushing down her neat hair with her hand. The "mom" had a soft look toward her "daughter."

Dawn was one of the girls who weren't so lucky, and she was living with her because she was the only child who could remind her of her beloved cousin. On that day, Demi was preparing herself to leave the Sinnoh Region after presenting the research to Professor Rowan and visiting Dawn and her mother. Before she could leave, Rowan drove up and told her about a terrible incident in Twinleaf Town. Demi felt scared for her two family members and rushed out from the hotel. When she got there, the house, where her other family was in, caught in a blazing fire. The people sent out water Pokémon to douse the fire out, but the fire was raging from top to bottom. Fearing for them, she sent out her fire Pokémon and water Pokémon to find anyone in there. They both understood her fear and dashed in before the entrance collapsed. It was a heart-wrenching moment for her, but her two Pokémon came out alive with only one person. Demi cried when she found out that her niece was alive, but she too cried in sorrow when she knew that her cousin was gone.

After the "accident," Dawn would not tell her what happened in that house because she would stare the white walls with no emotion, and Demi seemed to know that was going on. Seeing Dawn like that broke Demi's heart and caused something to stir bitterly in her heart, and it took a lot of time for Dawn to recover back to her perky self. Every year on the certain day, they would visit her mother's grave, and that same day, Demi swore that she would protect Dawn with everything she had. She would try to make Dawn happy with anything she wanted because she loved Dawn as a daughter like her cousin.

"Aunt Demi!" Those who were awake turned to another lump popping up from the sleeping bag to reveal a girl with long brown hair with her curled-away bangs somewhat split in the middle. She wore her bluish-green pajamas, and her blue eyes were revealed when she looked up at her "aunt" and pouted.

"Do you know when's Mama Amity coming back?" Her heart felt a stab when her "mama" was off leaving her "daughter" to new places. It was painful. How could her childhood friend leave her with Demi if Amity was into an adventure without taking the child with her?

This child was Leaf, and she was once a niece to her childhood friend, Amity, who was currently the mother and the guardian. She, too, was another unlucky child who had both of her parents killed, but she was also lucky that Amity was in Johto at night. She had a call from Professor Oak that his aids' daughter was missing, and the Sumerelian woman went into a panic. She called her brother first, but he didn't pick up his Pokénavi. In frustration, she decided to call Amity only to hear her say that she already spotted the girl and told Demi to call back later. The professor swore for a few minutes until Amity got a call back. To her relief, Amity and Leaf were fine when they entered her home. Amity retold the whole story that she encountered a Negative Pokémon that developed into a strange bird-like creature that she hasn't seen like the other flying types. Leaf's health was fine, but like Dawn and May, Leaf suffered a trauma for flying Pokémon. Demi knew that her childhood friend was very close to this girl and was off into another "adventurous" travel, and Leaf would talk nonstop of Amity's discoveries and adventures with a bubbly attitude. However, she felt that Leaf was also a part of Demi's family even if the girl was her friend's niece and daughter.

"She called last night and told me that she would come around to see your testing, Leaf. I think Amity would be around today or later." She guessed that it would some how include getting a morning run by wild Ursaring, sprinting away from swarms of Beedrill, or swimming with a school of Carvanha. She half-hoped that she would come back and half-hoped that something funny happened to her. Before she could tell them to move their little hinnies to the bathroom, Demi's eyes narrowed.

Something's not right in this picture. She smelled something oddly familiar in the room and observed the lack of messiness on their heads. Misty had her hair nice and straight, and May just didn't have any hair sticking up this time. Leaf's hair was oddly silky and shiny, and Dawn, the blue-headed daughter, didn't have any hair poking out of the covers like she used to every morning when Demi woke her up.

Oh no.

They just did not use _that_.

"Girls? Did you, all, use my conditioner this evening?" The Sumerelian woman gave everyone in the room a deadpan glare, and the twinkle-eyed daughter, who just ducked under the covers to avoid her gaze, threw her comforters off.

"Sorry, mom! My conditioner went empty, so we had to use three of your conditioners." Demi winced to hear that they used up that much of her conditioners.

Oh dear Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. Dear Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. Dear all legendaries wherever the hell they are. She knew something would be off in her house. She should have bought more supplies since their sleepovers would consist of wasting conditioners, shampoos, soaps, food, electrical energy, and anything she could list off from her mind.

"At least tell me before you use _my _conditioner. Great. I have to call Amity to buy more conditioners somewhere else." The Sumerelian woman said and pointed to Dawn's marble bathroom.

"Now, I would recommend that you all get to Dawn's bathroom, Leaf's bathroom, or use my bathroom quickly. You have at least thirty minutes before breakfast is ready." In an instant, all the older girls threw their sleeping bags and covers off just to scram to the three bathrooms with a lot of arguments and struggle. Demi wanted to knock her head against the wall, but for some reason, she spotted the last lump sleeping on the floor ignoring who got first and who got last.

"Soul. Soul, wake up. Today's the testing day." The little lump groaned, but the young girl poked her head out and yawned.

"Good morning…" Demi smiled. The light-headed brunette with light brown eyes was a ten-year old girl, an appropriate age for children to leave on a journey, and she was considered to be the little sister. She was adorable to the extent that the girls wanted to become a family together, even though she had two brothers and a mother in Johto.

Soul was the youngest of the group because she was one of the luckiest girls who didn't have to face the Negative Pokémon. Demi and Sage were on their trip to Johto to visit Sage's old friend and colleague, Professor Elm, at the beginning of the fall season. Demi left the two eleven-year old girls, Dawn and Leaf, to Amity back home, and she was on her way to help Elm on his research due to lacking of staff. When they got to the lab, they saw a little girl running around with a Pokémon behind. Elm introduced them to Soul, and the little girl she met was the last of the girls. Upon hearing this from Demi, Elm was astounded to hear that Soul was one of them and was the luckiest one who doesn't know what the Negative Pokémon was. Elm, Sage, and Demi talked to her mother about the situation Soul was in, and her mother was astounded to hear that something like that would have happened to her little girl. She didn't resist; she said that Soul is allowed to leave on summers while she would explain her sons about her leaving to another place.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead. You're the last person to wake up, and the girls have already taken over the bathroom. I do hope that you know that you also need to freshen up and eat light." Soul threw the covers off to reveal white pajamas and stretched her muscles.

"Don't worry. I'll wait." Demi smiled slightly. She was the kindest and less rambunctious of the five, and it sort of balanced the whole group out with a tomboy, a mischievous niece (Demi reminded herself to give her childhood friend a slow and painful death), an optimistic daughter, and a bubbly girl. She was the sweetest girl that she met, and Demi seemed to be used to their eventful days. She turned around to exit the room.

"I would suggest that you go to Leaf's room or my room if there isn't a line. Today is the day that you girls will be tested, and this is an important side mission while you, all, decided what to do in your Pokémon journey. Now, I'll be downstairs preparing you all light meals. If there is a problem, just holler out."

0000

"Ah! Professor Sage! Wait! Where are you going?" Slipping into his coat, Professor Sage hastily walked out of the door. In a brisk moment, he threw a Pokéball in the air without answering his aide's questions.

"Arcanine! We're going now!" Out of the Pokéball, an orange and yellow large canine howled and dashed to its trainer. It looked like it was a mixture of a dog and tiger with stripes on its body, but its yellow hair flew in the wind like a wave of fire.

"Wait!" One of his aides ran out of the lab and asked once more.

"Professor Sumerelian! Where in this island are you actually going? The testing is going to start less than fifteen minutes!" Sage got onto the fiery dog and growled in frustration.

"Damn it, Demetra. Tell me to bring my Pokémon because they were all faster than yours; you could have told me at night or before that, but no." He turned to his aide and pointed out.

"Wait here and watch over the lab for me. If my son comes around and asks for me, tell him that I'm picking up the girls from Demetra's house." The aide realized what was going on and nodded. It seemed that he was picking up the girls from his sister's house, but all of the girls were running late somehow. It must have happened when Sage called his sister about the girls, and Demi told him that something must have happened to her Pokémon. It's that, or she must have not have enough Pokémon that has the speed.

"Ah. Okay." Not replying back, Sage ushered his Arcanine to go to Demi's house.

The island was pretty large for an island small. It was probably because in the horizon, it looked small, and the old fort only covered one-third of the island. However, when people entered the island, they were amazed that both the city and the walls were larger than they expected. It was a half-city and half-town like place that had bridges over the aqueducts and parks for Pokémon and people to relax with fountains in the middle. The island was first in ruins since the eruption of a volcano, but the people who came here rebuilt the place into an improved place. It still retained its stones, but the architecture supported the place where it would never be destroyed by an earthquake. People who lived in there were peaceful and quite busy, and the only busy people were Sage, Demi, and the aides in the island. The other places were houses, souvenir shops, markets, and working buildings for technology. However, the most famous place where Armor Isle was the Battle Coliseum.

The Sumerelian brother looked to his side to see three huge coliseums. It was once a single coliseum back in the days when it was only for the residents in the island to fight against each other with their Pokémon. It was a simple Pokémon battle one-on-one, but later it became a double battle. Since Sage and Demi have a new battle technique, improving the battle arenas, and improvised the rules, both people and Pokémon fight each other in order to win. However, this battle was only used in the Battle Coliseum in Armor Isle because it is considered dangerous to be used in the regions. That rule was a strict rule, and both Demi and Sage agreed to each other that all officers must enforce the law if a trainer used this to fight other trainers or fight a wild Pokémon. Unless they are selected by the Sumerelian siblings and received a badge of approval, no trainers are to use this technique outside the island. That is why Sage is picking the girls up for their tests to prove that they could handle this dangerous mission.

Sage glanced down at his Pokémon. The large canine was one of his fast Pokémon, and they were all useful for their preparation of attacks of the Negative Pokémon. If they were to encounter a Negative Pokémon, Sage could only use up to two to three Pokémon in a battle against these Pokémon. However, if Sage and Demi were to tag battle, they could only use one Pokémon and help each other. There were many types of statuses he could use to his advantages, but he stuck with the speed demons of the regions. Demi focused more on Attacks and Special Attacks to break the defensive; however, they all trained their Pokémon to learn how to evade and defend against each other. The girls were trained to borrow their Pokémon and use them for battle, but it also took time to trust their Pokémon until they could trust their own Pokémon.

Same goes for the Pokémon.

Their training wasn't easy than it sounds. Their Pokémon were very hesitant on letting their trainers to fight with them. Many of their Pokémon just shook their heads and put their trainers back in the safety area. It did frustrated everyone, and they all knew that it was instinct that motivated the Pokémon to protect their masters. However, it was getting to the point that Sage and Demi had to prove their worth to gain their Pokémon's trust. Their starters understood the situation of the world, and they agreed to let their masters fight with them. Therefore, everyone could only depend on their starters until the other Pokémon, fortunately, decided to trust their trainers too.

Looking at the time, he knew that he would arrive on time. He had three other Pokéballs on his belt, and they all were fast enough to make it in fifteen minutes. Then, he remembered what he was supposed to do. Not only he had to pick up the girls, there was important news that he received from Amity.

"Damn it. Demetra is going to have a fit when she's going to hear when she hears that Amity is bringing over the professors with special guests. Demetra doesn't mind the professors, but who knows how she would explode when she's going to hear these special guests? Thank Arceus that I'm not in Amity's shoes."

0000

"_Why do you continue watching the humans? I know that those girls are the Eves of Mother, but you don't have to check their progress every day_."

"Yes. They are capable on handling on their own and proved themselves to defend themselves five years ago. What reason is there to watch over the human world when you could watch for those demons the humans now call them Negative Pokémon?"

"…"

"**Brother. I understand that watching the Mother's Eves are important, but now is not the time to wallow over **_**her**_** death. It is time to continue watching over the world and track down those demons.**"

"…"

"Brother!"

"_Brother!_"

"**What is your answer, brother?**"

"…Fine. Everyone! Prepare for the coming of the Eves! Set aside your differences between humans and Pokémon! We must help them destroy these demons with our powers! We shall aid them and destroy the Creator of the Other World!"


	3. Chapter 2: Testing starts Now

**Yes. I know. Why the hell I'm updating so fast? I told you before and will probably not tell you again. I need it out of my head. Romance is still in progress like chapter 3. Yeah. The fast update stops here.**

**Again, I don't own Pokémon from both anime and game. And… I would probably not say it again.**

Chapter 2: Testing starts Now

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up, Sage! It's not that funny!"

"Oh Palkia! You, my serious and pessimistic sister, tried to stop a food fight in the house while getting hit in the process?! Oh Dialga! I'm gonna burst a gut!"

"I told you to shut it!" The Sumerelian woman punched her brother's shoulder but failed to send her message to his head. The inside of the place looked like a tornado flew in there with fruits, pieces of cereal, and milk, and Demi was covered with food from the head down. Demi sent a short glare at her still-laughing brother and looked behind her.

"Hurry up, girls! Sage is here, so you all have to leave! Don't bring anything with you! It's just testing! And I don't want any of you girls to fight before the test! You still are in trouble for the mess in the dining room!" Demi yelled from the door. After their light breakfast of fruits, cold cereal, and orange juice, the girls didn't even have their proper clothing and ran straight back to Dawn's room to dress up. Leaf just ran to her room, but she had a fewer clothes than Dawn. However, her room was also occupied with one more member who just brought a suitcase filled with clothes. Her brother, now smirking, was standing outside with his arms crossed and his Pokémon outside. His Pokémon were a large fiery dog, a flaming horse with a horn on its head, a three-headed overgrown kiwi, and a large bird that had long yellow feathers on its head. It was time for the girls to take their test, and the girls took their _sweet_ time on taking _another_ shower and deciding their clothes.

Demi wondered how long it took for them to dress up. It was just a simple shirt and pants to be comfortable in to fight; it's just a test. It wasn't like they were going to prepare for war or on the journey yet. She didn't have problems with dressing up when she was on her own Pokémon journey… or so she thought. Then again… her cousin did scream like a banshee and dragged her into wearing more stylish clothes back in her house. Demi silently giggled a bit about her childhood. Her journey all over the regions and islands gave her the time to grow from her pessimistic personality to a more positive outlook. Sure she would be serious a bit and be sarcastic, but thanks to her cousin, she did show a caring side to a few people she trusted. That would include Amity, her cousin, the girls, her colleagues, mentors, and sometimes her brother, but she wouldn't admit all that stuff. It would give her a bad reputation in the island since this whole city is quick on gossiping.

Hearing rapid footsteps and lots of shouts, the girls were finished dressing up and were now running downstairs. Demi's eyebrow twitched, and the Sumerelian woman sighed while her brother just chuckled.

"For ten years, you still can't control them on house rules. It seems that they love to break the rules in your house."

"We don't break the rules, uncle. We just _bend_ them a little." Demi rolled her eyes to hear her daughter emphasize the word "bend" like she was getting away from everything.

Dawn wore half of her hair into a small ponytail from behind and clipped yellow berets on both sides of her hair to keep it from flying on her face. The clothes she was wearing were a white beanie hat with a pink Pokéball imprinted on the front, a red scarf, a black vest with a white undershirt, a pink skirt, and pink boots. On her left wrist, she had a watch and a gold bracelet that had an onyx star in the middle, and the other wrist had a pink, two large-beaded bracelet. It was strange for Dawn to take the gold bracelet instead something that would have pink designs on it, but it was Demi's gift for her when she was young.

Behind Dawn, Leaf smirked and threw her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"So, _Dawn_." The navy-blue haired girl paled, as she knew what her friend was talking about.

"What happened to the rule that involved the kitchen?"

Leaf decided to let her hair down and wore a white hat that had half of the Pokéball in the front. She had a green-blue tank top, red skirt, green-blue socks, and white shoes with red straps over them. Demi remembered that Leaf's room was and belongings were green since it was her favorite color. It used to be blue first, and people nicknamed her "Blue" because of her clear eyes. Now, people would call her "Blue Green" by her retained last name and the color of her eyes.

Now, an angry Dawn and a mischievous Leaf were wrestling each other while standing, and Demi sighed.

"Girls, behave. Sage is here, and I really don't want you two to injure yourselves before taking the test." Then, Misty, who seemed to be ticked off, separated the wrestling girls.

"Don't worry, Demi. I need a word with both Dawn and Leaf _together_."

Misty wore a red tank top, a yellow shirt buttoned together with a blue button, yellow shorts, and yellow shoes. Her yellow shirt had a blue collar around her collarbone and almost had no sleeves. Misty also had her hair tied into a side ponytail to keep her hair in one place.

Demi smirked. Both girls gulped and laughed nervously. She knew that both of them were screwed because they started the food fight against each other. It was first Leaf flicking a piece of banana on Dawn's cheek, and later Dawn tossed a few pieces of grape on her head. Then, Leaf threw an orange straight at Dawn. Dawn ducked, but the orange splattered on Misty's face, resulting a declaration of war _in her house_. Demi had to call out her Venasaur to get all the girls back in order. She told all of them, in a scary manner mind you, to go clean up themselves. Demi also had to clean up herself, but she decided to clean her dining room that had fruits on the wall, juices and cereal on the floor, broken bowls, and a dirty Venasaur who glared at its trainer.

She and her Pokémon are still best friends when it comes to disasters.

Sarcasm if you haven't noticed.

"Cool! A Pidgeot!" Wow. Demi having sarcastic thoughts must have brought her a new level of insanity. The adults and the three other teenagers turned to outside to see Soul petting the large bird on its head.

Soul wore her hair into two pigtails since her hair always stuck upward when it was tied in any way like it defied gravity. To make up for her hair, she wore a puffy hat with a red bow on the side. The clothes she wore must have been the girls' choices: a black shirt under the red long-sleeved, white collared polo shirt, blue suspenders that the leg pants were actually shorts, white stockings that reached up to her thighs (since the girls, including Demi, wanted to protect the innocence of their "little sister"), and red shoes.

Sage's Pidgeot cooed in delight, and Soul smiled so cutely that nobody (not even Demi's brother who Demi continued to call him a perverted lolicon since he married someone eight years younger than him who can kick his ass) can resist her childish ways.

"Can I ride Pidgeot? Can I? Please, please? I always wanted to ride on a flying Pokemon!" Demi frowned, closed her eyes, and tried to get rid of the cute aura around her.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I won't allow you to ride on a flying Pokémon or ride on a Pokémon alone. It's dangerous, and you need someone with you who has experience." Soul's lips quivered and looked down.

"But… I really want to fly. My brothers won't let me ride on one, but… if Demi says so, then I'll listen." Suddenly, the girls, behind Demi, broke out in protest.

"What?! Look at her! She's ready to go on the journey with us, and you said that she can't ride on a flying Pokémon?!"

"Mom! She needs to go on that Pidgeot! You can't deny her riding since she is also going to take the test!"

"Yeah, Auntie! Let her ride with Misty, May, or Dawn! She has to learn how to ride on a flying Pokémon someday, or she would never know how to ride on a Pokémon!"

As the protests were growing and were getting louder, Demi gave up ignoring the girls. Arceus, save her soul. These girls are getting better on their persistence unlike ten years ago. She always denied them on things that are considered dangerous, and now, they all knew how to get her on the spot where it is true.

"All right! All right! I'll let Soul go fly on Pidgeot!" Soul looked up and smiled in surprise.

"Really?" Ignoring the young child, Demi pointed at the redhead of the group.

"Misty. Since you are the second oldest out of everyone and Leaf would refuse to ride on any flying Pokémon, you are to ride with her and make sure she doesn't fall off." Misty clasped her hands and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Demi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't mention it… to anyone." Soul went up to Misty and bowed to her.

"Please take care of me, Misty." Unable to hold her senior aura, Misty fell to the cuteness and hugged Soul with her cheek on Soul's hat. Dawn and Leaf joined the group hug and gave a lot of attention to the little girl. Demi sighed and glared at her brother who was trying not to laugh. Demi was going too soft and planned to exert herself in training if the test was over. When she was about to call them to get on the Pokémon, she noticed a missing member of the group.

"Where's May?" It took a few seconds for everyone to hear an "Oops!" and a crash from behind. They turned to the entrance where May tripped over the carpet and blinked in awkward silence. Later, May sat up from her fall and rubbed her neck sheepishly. Demi sighed and walked up to her, holding her hand out like she always did when May was young. The Sumerelian woman always held out her hand to May when she always fell down and cried. May was only close to the girls and her family, but with anyone else, she would continue to cry until one of them showed up. Now, May knew how to be independent and show that she's a grown girl, but in Demi's house with Dawn and Leaf, she can be herself and be ditzy whenever she wants. Demi prayed that she could be ditzy all she wants if she doesn't fall on the floor face first.

It was strange to see them all grown up during these times of crisis. When they were young, they depended on their family and each other, not wanting to befriend other children in the island or back at home. They would go on their phones and talk endlessly about their days even though they were all far away from each other. When each summer came, the girls were eager to leave their homes and go to back to the island to train, sleepover, and hang out until fall comes over. When fall comes, they all were teary and made a lot of drama in the docks, wanting each other to stay together or move to one of the regions. Now, they are independent, very social to everyone in the island, and still had that friendship that is still strong.

"Thanks, Demi." Demi nodded and pulled her up. May stood up and released her hand, running to her friends like nothing happened before.

May wore a red bandana with a white imprint of a Pokéball to the side and her red polo shirt had a one third of white at the bottom and one-fifth black under the collar. She also wore black shorts, white gloves with black finger covers, black socks, and red shoes with a white strap over them.

"All right girls." Demi announced and pointed at the Pokémon behind them.

"Get on Sage's Pokémon and ride to the lab. You all are going to be late for your testing, and you best behave yourselves. And remember. When we are out in public, you are to announce my name formally, even if we are in a Pokémon Center. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor Demi!" The entire girls groaned, calling her formal name so unenthusiastically, and Demi rolled her eyes and muttered out complaints. Sage frowned. Probably this is a good chance to tell her the news.

"Demetra. I have something to tell you." Demi sighed and shook her head.

"Not now. Tell me in the lab after the girls received their Pokémon. I have to clean up the house, feed my Pokémon, make a phone call, and go to the arena later. I'm very busy, so everyone, don't mind me. I'll go over to the arena for announcements." He tried to say something, but Demi just walked passed him and into her house, closing the door without him speaking. Sage sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his own nose. If Demetra could just stay one second to listen to him…

"Great… I tried telling her, but instead, she told me to meet her at the lab. Oh Mew…" Sage shrugged and felt a little arrogant.

"It's her loss. I tried; she decided to do the hard way."

"Uncle Sage! Come on! Mom said that we are not supposed to be late!" Dawn yelled as she held the fiery horse's reigns with Leaf holding her. Sage shrugged and jumped on his Arcanine's back.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Leaf yelled, and Dawn snapped the reigns, letting the horse cry out and dash very fast.

"Hey! Not fair! You get a head start!" May yelled, and the three-headed bird ran and jumped from ledge to ledge.

"See you there, Professor Sage!" Soul called out, as Misty ushered the bird faster while holding the girl in front. Sage, feeling left out, growled and twitched. It was like listening to Demetra mocking him along with Amity giggling evilly beside her. It's not every day that he gets to teased, but it just… pisses him off, okay?! He doesn't want to explain the details as he questioned the girl's excessive energy when it comes to things other than studying. Seriously, how could studying not be exciting?

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed." Arcanine obeyed and ran as fast as it could.

0000

The scenery of the island was just ahead of the ship. The island had a volcano and is covered with civilization. There was a huge wall surrounding one-third of the place, and there were tourists and guides coming in and out of the entrance. However, the fort was on the side; many trainers were more focused on the three huge domes on the other side. They heard the news of the annual 10th anniversary of the opening of Armor Isle's Battle Coliseum.

It was all over the news all over the regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Ore, Sinnoh, everywhere. The Battle Coliseum was privately open to trainers who lived in Armor Isle until reporters started recording the battles a year before the 5th anniversary. It later became public, and trainers all over the world gathered together to battle against each other with their Pokémon. The 5th anniversary was a first experience for them, but they enjoyed it and came back the next year. Now, every year the trainers all over the regions would come to Armor Isle for the battles that include thrilling, chilling, adrenaline rushing battles that only one could become the Champion of the Year in Armor Isle. Many of them were body builders, others were fighters, and some were athletes who can take down the opponent by speed. It didn't matter if they were old or new. These trainers wanted the thrill of danger in that arena.

"Professor Oak. It's good to see you again." Turning around, the well-known man, Professor Oak, saw his old teacher, Rowan.

"Ah. Professor Rowan. It has been a while. How is the Sinnoh region?" Rowan sighed.

"It's fine, but I'm kind of worried. Not a lot Negative Pokémon have shown up in the routes, and I'm very wary of their activity. It's like they are waiting for the girls to come over and strike when they have their guard down. I'm very concern of that region." His former student nodded.

"I see. It seems that the Negative Pokémon are anticipating the girls once they pass their test. Today is the day that they venture off on their own, and the Negative Pokémon would not hesitate to attack them in order to prevent them from reviving the 'Mother.'" Professor Oak stared at the island before them that was now closer. There were other many boats from other docks going to one island. Because it's the 10th anniversary of the Battle Coliseum, it was an open event to every trainer, and it did catch a lot of attention of battlers… and scheming organizations.

"Come. The others professors are waiting… along with the others chosen to watch over the girls."

0000

In the laboratory, where the Sumerelian siblings worked, the place was clean and looked like a laboratory. However, there were more computers than papers that were scattered around the machines. Some just had typed reports of sorts, but there were other that had movies playing over and over again on the battles that the Sumerelians and the Pokémon displayed. The girls have been in this lab since Sage was teaching them, so they knew every corner of the place like the back of their hands.

"Girls. This way." The Sumerelian brother walked in a fast stride, and the girls looked at each other before jogging behind him. He always had this fast walking pace since he spent more time in the lab, but the truth about his pace was that he was training with his sister and their Pokémon. When they reached to his office, all the girls stopped before a large capsule and were presented with twelve Pokéballs sitting in the machine. Each of the four shelves had three Pokéballs, but one of the shelves had four Pokéballs instead of three. Sage turned around and stood next to the machine, placing his hand against the glass.

"Before your test, you will be receiving Pokémon from all four regions and a type of weapon on the list. You might be familiar with some of them, but there are others that you might not have seen. Unlike the Pokémon that have only two moves, these Pokémon have been raised and trained by both Demetra and me to a certain level that you may begin your adventure from the start." Sage pressed a button on the bottom, and the glass slid down for an opening.

"However, there are few Pokémon we haven't received, and there might be more than one Pokémon. For this test and a special occasion, I would recommend you to choose two types of different Pokémon." He took a quick glance at the Pokéballs and back to the girls.

"Now, pick two Pokémon for your tests." The girls looked at each other and began questioning their choices.

"Okay, girls? Which Pokémon should we choose? I didn't even expect the professors letting us choose two Pokémon," asked May as she glanced at Pokéballs.

"Demi knows that I like Water Pokémon, but when Sage said I have to choose two different types, I'm stumped. I have Water Pokémon back at the Cerulean Gym, but Demi said that I have to choose two Pokémon here since they are more likely to fight with me." Misty stated her part, and the youngest member sighed.

"I already decided to choose one, but I'm not prepared to choose another one. There are a lot of choices, but we have to take another one?" Soul looked at the older girls, confused and frustrated.

"It looks like we have to. Dawn, Leaf? Didn't Demi say anything about this?" Misty turned to the two girls who frowned. They were living with her for almost more than ten years, and it seemed that they weren't sure themselves.

"I didn't hear anything like this from Mom. I think she may forgot to tell us, or she was hiding this from us." Dawn explained, and Leaf stared at the Pokéballs in the capsule.

"Two Pokémon…"

It was hard to decide. Choosing two Pokémon sounded easy, but because of the test they all were taking and the special event happening in Armor Isle, it was now two Pokémon for their tests. He said two different types of Pokémon and mentioned that there will be more than one Pokémon since there were a few missing in the capsule. The girls were wondering which Pokémon to get.

"I think that we should choose one from different regions before choosing another one of the same or different." Misty stated, and the girls looked at the redheaded girl in question.

"Wait… what do you mean?" May asked, and Misty explained.

"Each of us came from a different region that we are familiar with when we were young: Dawn came from Sinnoh, Soul from Johto, you from Hoenn. It would be slightly easier for you three to recognize your Pokémon." Leaf, however, pouted.

"What about me?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"You and I came from the same region, so it's going to be difficult to chose one of the same Pokémon. Therefore, we all can chose a Pokémon we know and later chose one that we know or not." Soul pondered for a bit and somewhat agreed.

"I think I agree with her." She looked at the other girls and asked.

"Everyone, what do you think?" May glanced at Soul and looked at Misty.

"I think I'll go with Misty's idea. I did decide to take a Pokémon from my hometown, but the next Pokémon might take me time to decide." The three girls looked at Demi's daughter and Amity's daughter in apprehension.

"Dawn? Leaf? Are you okay with this?" The two girls glanced at each other and back to their friends.

"Sure." Dawn nodded.

"All right." Leaf agreed, and all the girls turned to Sage.

"Professor. We decided to take one Pokémon first before we could take the other Pokémon. Is that okay?" Sage smiled slightly.

"It's fine. Go ahead. Choose a Pokémon."

0000

The dome entrance was filled with many trainers who are signing up for the competition. Trainers with different and various Pokémon were filling up the seats and all five lines were long enough to fill up the barriers of the line and straight to the entrance. The staff was typing away in their computers to sign up names, numbers, and the number arena they are going to. With this many trainers, the staff members wondered if getting paid one hundred dollars (equivalent to ten thousand yen) an hour for a one-week competition is worth it.

Demi sighed in frustration, as she moved her way into the back stage. The back stage was only for employees or for those who applied as referees. It was also a way for only professors to enter inside the arena without being detected by the public, which Demi had to go many ways around the area to avoid the media. If there were any other important guests, they would have to call either Demi or Sage for it, and mostly, Demi had to answer those calls due to her short free time. However, Demi pondered, as she passed her employees with or without a greeting. Today was strange though. Since the introduction of the anniversary was shown all over the regions, she didn't receive a single call on the week before the yearly battles. It was usually one of the professors or the champions wanting to come over to view the battles, and she would have the employees put up VIP reservations.

"Demi! Demi! Hey!" The woman sighed in exasperation, as she heard the familiar voice. Demi already had finished cleaning up her house, fed her Pokémon, recalled four of the Pokémon for this event, was rushing to the grounds filled with visiting trainers, and now _she_ was rushing straight to Demi's direction and immediately tackle-glomped her. It was a good thing she decided not to wear high heals for this event even though she was wearing her lab coat. The unknown person began babbling a lot of stuff that sounded like a Pachirisu speaking in human language after drinking coffee.

"I missed you, Demi! I thought I was going to get lost in this place because of all the trainers signing up. Are the girls here yet? I want to see their testing before they all go on their own journey. Oh, I hope I'm not too late. Hey, Demi? Can I be the referee in one of the arenas? Please, pretty please with a-" Demi's hand held her childhood's face and muffled out anything that she didn't care about. Demi really didn't want to hear this long squeaky talk.

"Amity. Slow down. Why are you here and not in the laboratory? No… How in the world did you enter security? I was sure that I locked the door with your stuff in there. Didn't I instruct you to go to the lab after you came here?" Demi asked. It was true. Last night when Amity called, Demi told her to go to the lab to be picked up

"Mmmph!" Amity muffled behind her hand, and Demi sighed, getting her hand off her childhood friend's face.

"Okay. Now you can speak." Amity glared at her and spoke normally as possible.

"Well, something important happened while I was on my way back to Armor Isle. Oh, and I obtained a Misdreavus on my travels and used it to open the door so I could get my tag. Oh, don't worry! I made sure that I locked it before I left." She later said something that Demi wasn't expecting.

"And I thought Sage told you." Demi's figure stiffened and muttered out a "Told me what?" Amity, not hearing the irritation behind that word, heard her and pointed at the entrance.

"Sage was supposed to tell you that I was coming over with special guests. Professor Oak and the other professors from regions are coming here with special guests!" Demi looked at the entrance and gaped.

"Professor Oak?! What in Blaziken are you doing here?! I didn't receive any call from you about coming here in the Battle Coliseum." Oak smiled and shook his head.

"You are the same Demetra as always. Not hearing the news from Sage until it's too late. Oh, and I had an important meeting to attend to. I apologize for the sudden appearance." If it wasn't for Demi's reputation, she would have gone to jail for murdering her brother and her childhood friend. Demi sighed.

"Professor Oak. You do know that I have a really tight schedule, and I have to go make a speech with Sage in Coliseum 1. The speech would start in less than five minutes, and I really need to get going." She took her ID out from her pocket and shoved it to Amity.

"Amity, go to the VIP reservations and show security this ID. They know what to do when they show you this card." Amity tried to speak something.

"Dem-" Demi cut her off.

"Yes. I'll make you a referee in Coliseum 3 since I am assigned to Coliseum 1 and Sage in the other. I'll get you your clothes since we are going to observe the girls. I do hope you remember that even if these girls are close to us, we cannot encourage them when we are refereeing. Also, bring your four other starter Pokémon with you for the stage." She turned to Professor Oak and bowed to her mentor.

"I am honored that you, the professors, and the special guests are here to witness these battles; however, I am needed at Coliseum 1. Therefore, I bid you farewell." She turned around and hastily walked to the entrance.

Amity sighed. Demi was never the one to stop for one moment and listen to the details. She wondered if Demi knew that letting the previous champions, the current champions, and the Pokémon Master see the demo battle is a good idea.

0000

"Oh, I'm so nervous. I hope I got the right Pokémon." May said nervously as she held two of her Pokéballs in one hand. After getting their Pokémon, Professor Sage gave them a ride straight to the coliseums. When they reached there, Professor Sage instructed them to follow him to the backstage of the coliseum. The girls were confused. They knew that the backstage was only for employees and professors with IDs, and that would lead them to the stage, meaning it would lead them straight to battle. They asked him why couldn't they go to the front, so Sage told them that they do not want any public attention that would spread in the regions.

"No need to worry! Uncle said that no matter what Pokémon we chose, they would help us in these tests no matter what." Dawn tried to cheer her up while all the girls were following an employee in the halls. Because Sage had to make a speech with Demi, he had to leave the girls to an employee to the testing room before they could make an entrance. Therefore, they were on their way on preparing their tests.

"I heard that Demi had to invite one person to test one of us since there are only five of us, and Demi said that she is a year younger than us and has more experience. Well… also four years older than Soul." Misty stated. It was true. This test was required even numbers, but there were only five of them. The Sumerelian woman must have planned this part ahead before their testing. Before they could continue their discussion, the employee stopped in front of the door. The girls also stopped and looked at the employee.

"Okay, girls. Here we are." The dark red door was tightly secured, and the sign on the door said "Authorized Personal Only". Next to the door, there was an ID scanner that could scan many employees' ID with a lot of proof.

"Once you get into this room," the employee continued, "there will be six doors. One of you will place your ID in the scanner, and the doors will open. After that, enter another room where you will chose a weapon and place two Pokémon into a slot for scanning. You will chose four moves under a selected level that the professors decided for your Pokémon and three moves for yourselves. After that, your testing will begin in a few minutes." The girls nodded and bowed.

"Thank you!" The employee nodded and placed his identification on the scanner. The scanner activated, and a computerized woman's voice spoke.

"_Scanning identification._" For a few seconds, a green light appeared.

"_Scanning complete. Please place thump on panel and face at scanner._" The employee was instructed and leaned down to let the scanner take effect. A small light scanned the thumb, and another light scanned from the head down to the chin.

"_Scanning… please wait._" For another few seconds, two green lights appeared.

"_Scanning complete. Access granted._" The door slid open, and the employee turned to the girls.

"Your testing begins now. Go on. Everyone's waiting for you." The girls nodded and went in. What the employee said was true. There were three pairs of doors, and each door had a two same numbers on top with two different colors. They also had scanners on the side, and the girls knew what is going to happen next.

"Well… looks like this is it." Leaf stated, and Soul nodded.

"I know. I'm kind of nervous." The redhead smiled and patted the youngest member's head.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. After all, we only have to hold up to two minutes to pass the test." The girls walked to the doors and stood before the doors. All six doors had one pair of the same number, and the numbers on top had from 1 to 3.

"Good luck, Misty. Give me a good fight." Leaf held out her hand, and Misty nodded with determined eyes.

"You, too, Leaf. May the best girl win." Meanwhile, Dawn and May stood at the same pair of doors with the same number.

"Hey, Dawn. Let's give the crowd the big anticipation just like we practice." May smiled, and Dawn grinned back.

"Yeah. Let's do it and make sure that we are all serious. After all, mom would expect us to pass this test seriously." The girls laughed, but they heard a slight sigh from the last of the girls.

"Soul?" All the girls asked when they saw Soul standing at the second to last doors with a small hopelessness.

"Soul? What's wrong?" Soul looked at the girls and grinned nervously.

"Ah… sorry. I was expecting to face one of you, but it seems that I have to pass this since I'm doing this alone." All the girls walked up to the young girl and gave her encouragement.

"No need to worry!" Dawn started.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll do fine!" Leaf said as she patted her head.

"You trained with us, and you improved a lot. You are best at many things that we weren't able to do." May placed her hand on Soul's shoulder, and Misty nodded.

"We know you can pass this. Didn't we promise each other that we could pass this even if the test is harsh and difficult? Besides, how will all five of us be traveling together when you aren't with us? It would be like traveling without the sense of innocence and cuteness." Soul smiled. She was the only girl in the family, with the exception of her mom, and these girls were like her big sisters. Not feeling the hopelessness, she felt like she could take the test.

"You're right. Thanks, girls."

"_**Attention all trainers!**_" The girls all yelped at the announcement. "_**Please report to your stationed coliseum number and wait there for further instructions. The opening of the 10**__**th**__** anniversary of the annual Weapon and Pokémon Double Battle will begin shortly. Please proceed to your stationed coliseum.**_"

They knew it was time. They ran to the doors, placed their IDs on the scanner, and waited for a few seconds for the doors to open. Once they open, they all rushed inside to begin their tests.

0000

"Ah, Professor Rowan! It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Cynthia. How's the new champion?"

"He's eager to try out the battle, but because of the late call, he's now grumpy as ever."

"I see. How is Professor Elm and Birch?"

"They are with Lance and Wallace to watch over the three champions. Oh, and Professor Oak is picking up the Pokémon Master. I can't believe the kid can get the title of Pokémon Master at this age. Hehehe. Reminds me of a certain someone who gained the title of Pokémon Master but declined. I wonder why."

"I'm sure that the Pokémon Master has reasons why."

"We're here!"

"Pika!"

"Hey, Gramps! Hurry up! It's going to start!"

"Professor Oak? As in Professor Samuel Oak?"

"Cynthia? You're here too?"

"Yes, but I'm here because the current champion is here to watch the battles. I thought why not accompany him to show the place since I was here many times."

"Oh, and Professor Rowan? I thought you were with the champions in the room."

"Ah, Professor Oak, we were all waiting. It's about time, and the Pokémon Master is doing well by the enthusiastic entrance he made. Looks like your grandson is also enthusiastic to see the battle as well."

"Professor Oak. These girls that Professor Demi mentioned… are they strong enough to fight against the Negative Pokémon in time?"

"Yes. I believe that these girls will pass. Besides… the Sumerelian siblings said that it's time for them to fight against these Negative Pokémon, and they have been trained to fight while they travel around the regions."

"Professor Oak! It's starting! Hurry up!"

"It seems that everything is set, Professor Oak, Professor Rowan."

"Let's go. We want to see how these girls will fight."

0000

On the large stage, there were three occupants. Around them and in front of them, there were a lot of people and trainers waiting for the opening to begin. Standing on the sides, the Sumerelian woman held her hip with one arm and her coat flying with the breeze, and her brother crossed his arms and closed his eyes, tuning out the audience. Above them, a huge screen was set on the way back and top of the whole audience to see. A woman with short brown hair ran to the microphone and grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Trainers and battlers! My name's Amity Hailey: the famous explorer, announcer, and referee of one of the coliseums. Are you ready for the 10th anniversary of the Battle Coliseum?!" The crowd roared, even if they were in separate coliseum. The screen focused on the announcer, and the announcer smiled.

"Before we start the opening and the demo battles, we would like to ask the audience to not record the battles. Under the law of the Pokémon Conference and the Protection of Pokémon, we are asked that all cameras, recorders, cell phones, and any electronic devices to be turned off during the battles. If you were to ever record the battles, we would seize any electronic belongings and return to you after the battle. You can keep your electronic devices, but you will not receive any data back to you."

Some people groaned and turned off their recorders and cameras. They were hoping to record these battles to show everyone what these battles are like, but it seems that Armor Isle had very tight security and strict laws under the important organizations. Amity felt a little bad for the audience, but it was for everyone and the Pokémon's safety.

"Now, we would like to thank all participants, employees, volunteers, other referees, and everybody else for coming to the Battle Coliseums and supporting it. It was once a Coliseum for battles of Pokémon, and now with the support of the public, we now have battles with Pokémon and their trainers together. And I think we could thank for the Sumerelian professors for their founding, dedication, and release of this battle. Now, I present to you all, Professor Sage and Professor Demetra Sumerelian. The founder and co-founder of the new battle style." Everyone clapped, as the two walked up in front with microphones attached to their ears and the speaker on their mouths. Amity stepped back to watch the speech.

"_Good day. I am Professor Sage Sumerelian._"

"**And I am Professor Demetra Sumerelian.**"

"_We would like to thank you for all of your support for the 10__th__ anniversary of the Battle Coliseum._"

"**Now, for participants who have been here last year, you have the option to either stay for the opening and hearing the rules or go to the waiting room to watch a demo battle. You can leave, but remember, security will be watching for anything suspicious that will disrupt the battles or injure another participant.**" Demi warned, and Sage continued the warning.

"_Any suspicious activity will count as a disqualification and will be sent back to their region location as a banning of entering the Battle Coliseum. Now, you may stay or wait in the waiting room.__**"**_

After their part of the speech, half of the participants walked to the exit for they knew what the rules are. The other half was confused and continued listening to the professors on stage.

"_Now. Those who are staying here, we have an introduction to you all. As you may have heard, the world is known to be vast filled with various Pokémon that people have seen or have not seen._" On cue, Demi, Sage, and Amity threw all of their Pokéballs into the air and released their Pokémon on stage to show the audience.

"Saur!!"

"Char…"

"Blastoise."

"Meg!!"

"Typhlosion."

"Gatr…"

"Sceptile, Scept."

"Blaze!!"

"Pert, Swamp."

"Torr…"

"Infernape!!"

"Emp!!"

The audience was in awe to see all final evolutions from the starter Pokémon. The Pokémon on stage looked strong even though they were aging like their trainers. Nonetheless, they had wisdom, unbreakable loyalty, and strength that make them strong like their trainers on stage.

"_Humans have lived with Pokémon for many years, and many have accepted these Pokémon as their companions. People keep their Pokémon as pets. Others train for battles and strive to become the best of the best or decided to have other careers such as researching, healing, coordinating, or any other career that benefits the Pokémon. Pokémon have appeared around from the rising sun to the illuminating moon, and it would also depend on the climate changes._" Demi continued on.

"**My brother, aides, mentors, and colleagues all over the regions have seen and observed many types of Pokémon. However, we may believe that there are more Pokémon out there in the world that we don't know about**." By Amity's mutter from her mouth to the microphone on her collar, the screen of the stage shrunk, and two screens blinked to show the battles of Pokémon from various places.

"**Since I am finished with the introduction, you all have noticed battles between Pokémon in single or double battles. However, this battle will include much more than depending on your Pokémon to win battles. In this island, Armor Isle, you and your opponent will be fighting on the coliseum with both of your Pokémon.**" The two screens were later gone, and one huge screen showed a battle against Pokémon and trainers. The audience was in awe as they watched the intensity of Pokémon and trainer against each other. These experts captured these scenes from the previous years of battle from year to year, and the residents living in Armor Isle only fought the battles.

"_The rules are the same as battling each other with your Pokémon,_" Sage continued, "_and the first to knock out the Pokémon wins. However, there will be trainers involved in this process, and both trainers, with their Pokémon, must knock out each others Pokémon first._" Demi took over and looked at all the trainers before her.

"**You will only have three lives in this battlefield and a time limit. Also, the trainer must not be knocked out himself, or it will be an automatic win for the opponent. Therefore, Pokémon must attack the other Pokémon, and trainers must attack the opponent's Pokémon. You don't have to worry about getting injured; the battlefield will be developed in a hologram along with your Pokémon.**" The participants breathed out a sigh of relief, and Sage noticed the audience's discomfort.

"_Our paramedics will be standing at the entrance for any injuries the participants receive after the battle. If the participant cannot stand up to fight for the ten seconds, the battle will be over and declare the standing participant the winner. Therefore, there will be __**no**__ attacks on the injured participant, or it will be an automatic draw. If this happens, the standing participant will be sent back to his region and be banned from Armor Isle._" Sage reassured the audience about the participants' safety, and they seemed convinced that it would keep both Pokémon and trainers safe. Sage nodded and let Demi continue to the end.

"**Now, in this battle, some of your Pokémon will evolve to their final evolution and have moves of your choice, but when you are finished, you will receive your Pokémon back to their original forms and attacks. You will be provided with a weapon of your choice on the list and three types of moves to fight before you enter the coliseum, and you must put two of your Pokémon into slots in order for the computer to analyze the status and type.**"Demi glanced at her brother for the ending, and Sage took over.

"_Now, our speech has come to an end. We wish you all the best of luck, and give it all._" The participants and the audience roared in applause, as the professors left the stage for Amity. She grabbed the microphone and smiled.

"Thank you, Professor Sage and Professor Demi! Now, there will be a yearly demo battle starting in a few minutes for all of you in the audience and in the waiting room. These battlers are professionals and are trained here under the professors' watchful eyes, so you'll get your appetizers before the big meals. The battles will last for one week, and the finalists will begin at the second to last day of the week. When the last participant is standing, we all have a special treat for you at the end. Now, let's bring out the thrills, the chills, and the skills of all you battlers out there!!"

The crowd roared with intensity, and Amity had to admit one scary thing. The audience and the participants sounded like a group of Ursarings that she had to run away in one of her travels in Johto. That… was definitely scary.


End file.
